Ale z Ciebie Bałwan
Chris: -Ostatnio na Lodowcu Totalnej Porażki....Następne beznadziejnie proste zadanie, jazda na sankach....CO SIĘ ZE MNĄ DZIEJE!!?? NIE MOGĘ WYMYŚLIĆ, ŻADNYCH TRUDNYCH ZADAŃ!! Niektórzy zrezygnowali z jazdy, ale też niektórzy zdecydowali się...Courtney odkryła dlaczego Duncan zachowywał się jak palant, Cody walczył z Heather, a Katie wybaczyła DJ'owi....Na ceremonii u Snowboardzistów, mieliśmy pożegnać Bridgette, ale Geff się za nią wstawił, i to on opuścił Lodowiec...No dobra dzisiejsze zadanie będzie tak beznadziejne, że chyba niedługo przestaną dawać mi kasę, no ale cóż teraz daje im fory, przed najgorszym zadaniem.....Ale to jeszcze nastąpi....Oglądajcie LODOWIEC TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!! (czołówka) Na stołówce, Heather siedzi sama, a Narciarze, zmieścili się z stolikiem Snowboardzistów.... Pokój Zwierzeń Heather: -Mam to gdzieś, że jestem sama, nie wywalą mnie, nietykalność ponad wszystko...Courtney to prawdziwe utrapienie, ona robi wszystko żeby nie narobić sobie wrogów, a to błąd, nie przyjechałam tu znaleźć przyjaciół i chłopaka.....Yyy mam nadzieje że Noah tego nie słyszał, bo on jest wyjątkiem....Muszę wyeliminować najmocniejsze ogniwo, czyli LeShawne, ona ma większe szanse, nawet od Courtney, ją,Gwen i Bridgette zajmę się później.... ..... Izzy: -Hej, mam pomysł(szepce coś Owenowi na ucho) Owen podchodzi do Heather i beka jej prosto w twarz, a wszyscy się śmieją... Izzy (śmieje się) -No dobra Owen, jutro, o ile go jutra dojdzie, pierdniesz na nią!! Pokój Zwierzeń Heather: -(wścieka się) JUŻ PO TOBIE ŚWIRUSKO!!! No dobra, zmieniłam zdanie, Izzy ma odpaść pierwsza!! ..... Chris: -Obozowicze, mam dla was dobrą wiadomość, dzisiaj ulepimy, największego bałwana!! LeShawna: -UUuu widzie że kończą ci się pomysły bałwanku.... Chris: -Zamknij się!! Heather robi minę myślącej... Pokój Zwierzeń Heather: -Hyymm, myślę że znalazłam sojusznika....Skoro Chris jest prowadzącym, może trochę namieszać, i wywalić osoby, których oboje nienawidzimy jeden po drugim, dojdę do finału, a może nawet wygram.... Kiedy Chris wychodzi, Heather również, Cody i Courtney to zauważają.... Cody: -Ona znowu coś knuje... Courtney: -Ty też tak myślisz? Pójdę ją śledzić... Cody: -Poczekaj, pójdę z tobą.... Poszli i śledzili Heather, podeszła do Chrisa i zaczęła z nim gadać, Cody i Courtney, ukryli się za górą śnieżną i zaczęli podsłuchiwać.... Heather: -Chris, chce założyć z tobą sojusz... Chris: -HAHAHA!!! TY ZE MNĄ!!?? HAHAHA!! TA jasne... Heather: -Mówię poważnie, jeśli będziesz usuwał osoby, które mi przeszkadzają, będę przesyłać na twoje konto równe 10000 dolarów... Cody szeptem: -No nie, a to żmija, wywali nas... Courtney: -Chris pewnie się zgodzi, bo on leci na kasę... Chris: -Zgoda... Courtney na cały głos: -Chris, nie możesz tego zrobić, bo komitet organizacyjny się o tym dowie, i cie zwolnią.... Chris: -Nie mają dowodu, wiec mogę robić co chce.... Cody: -A co jeśli do nich zadzwonimy!!?? Chris: -HAHAHA!! GDZIE TU ZNAJDZIECIE TELEFON??HAHAHA!!! Heather: -Nie martw się Courtney, zagwarantuje ci szybki powrót do domu, to samo tobie Cody....HAHAHA!! Pokój Zwierzeń Courtney: -No nie, najlepsze osoby zaczną odpadać...O nie, nie pozwolę na to.... ..... Kiedy Heather i Chris odeszli.... Courtney: -Chodź Cody, musimy zadzwonić w jedno miejsce.... Cody: -Jesteśmy na Antarktydzie, gdzie tu znajdziemy telefon?? Courtney: -Nie wierze że to mówię, ale musimy wkraść się do przyczepy Chrisa i stamtąd zadzwonić....No dobra, idź powiedz o tym wszystkim, a ja postaram się zadzwonić.... Rozeszli się.... Cody: -LUDZIE, HEATHER ZAŁOŻYŁA SOJUSZ Z CHRISEM!!WYWALI NAS WSZYSTKICH!! LeShawna: -O nie, za dużo tego Gwen: -Idę z tobą, a jaki mamy plan? LeShawna: -Ja biorę ją za ręce, ty za nogi, i wrzucamy ją do lodowatej wody.... Gwen: -No dobra.... Tymczasem... Courtney weszła do przyczepy o dziwo były otwarte, weszła ostrożnie, i zauważyła komórkę Chrisa na blacie, wzięła ją, ale usłyszała głos Chefa.... Chef: -Poczekaj, wezmę krem do opalania... Pokój Zwierzeń Courtney: -KREM DO OPALANIA!!!??? halo jesteśmy na Antarktydzie, co by tu robiło słońce??!! .... Courtney, schowała się w szafce, kiedy przyszedł Chef otworzył szafkę obok niej, wyją krem i poszedł sobie.... Courtney: -Uff o mały włos I walnęła głową, o sufit szafki, i krzyknęła z bólu, ale Chef to usłyszał, wbiegł do przyczepy, a Courtney uciekła przez okno Courtney: -AAAAAAAAAA!!!! Chef: -WRACAJ TU Z KOMÓRKĄ CHRISA!!! I zaczął ją gonić.... Trent i Owen ją zauważyli Trent: -Trzymaj się Courtney!! Courtney: -Dzięki, nie mam nic lepszego do roboty!! Owen: -NA NICH!!!! I pobiegł prosto na Chefa, i się na niego przewalił... Chef przewalony: -ZJEŻDŻAJ TY GRUBY WOLE!!! Ale Owen nie wstał... Trent: -Jesteś nieźle odważna, że ukradłaś Chrisowi Komórkę... Courtney: -Dzięki, i dzięki ci Owen że unieruchomiłeś Chefa...No dobra....(patrzyła w kontakty)....Kesja, Ken, Koba jest Komitet Organizacyjny!! Chris: -NIEEE!!! I biegnie prosto na Courtney, ale Trent, powalił Chrisa na ziemię.... Courtney: -Proszę odbierzcie, proszę odbierzcie.... Głos z Komórki: -Tu komitet organizacyjny Totalnej Porażki, o co chodzi Chris? Courtney: -Nie tu mówi Courtney, uczestniczka Lodowca Totalnej Porażki, chcę wam donieść że Chris dopuścił się korupcji, założył sojusz, z jedną z zawodniczek, za pieniądze.... Głos: -Aha, dziękujemy co Courtney, zajmiemy się tym, oczywiście porozmawiamy z Chrisem, a was wszystkich, wyślemy na Tydzień na Hawaje, za twoją odwagę....Daj nam Chrisa do telefonu... Courtney: -Oczywiście...Trent, zejdź z Chrisa, zaraz dostanie nauczkę.... Chris: -Halo? Głos: -CHRIS!!!!NIE MOŻEMY CIĘ ZWOLNIĆ CHOCIAŻ BARDZO BYĆ MU CHCIELI, MASZ SZLABAN NA PROWADZENIE TEGO SHOW PRZEZ TYDZIEŃ!!! Chris: -TYDZIEŃ!!?? NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Głos: -Daj mi jeszcze Courtney... Courtney: -Tak? Głos: -Przyznam ci się jestem jego ojcem, i nie mogę patrzeć czasami jak was traktuje, teraz wam to wynagrodzę tygodniem na Hawajach, na nasz koszt, czuję że masz przed sobą wielką przyszłość prawnika.... Courtney zamurowało.... Głos: -Jak skończysz studia, znajdę cię i załatwię ci prace, żegnam(rozłączył się) Owen zszedł z Chefa.... Trent: -Courtney?Co się stało?? Courtney: -TAAAAAK!!! NIE ZGADNIESZ, JEDZIEMY NA TYDZIEŃ NA HAWAJE, BEZ HEATHER, CHRIS MA SZLABAN, A JA MAM JUŻ ZAŁATWIONĄ PRACE JAKO PRAWNIK!!! Trent: -To świetnie!! Owen: -Biegnę, żeby wszyscy usłyszeli dobrą nowinę!!! Pobiegł.... Courtney: -Dzięki Trent, jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego kiedykolwiek miałam.... Trent: -I nawzajem.... I się przytulili(po przyjacielsku XD) Tymczasem na stołówce Owen: LUDZIE JEDZIEMY NA HAWAJE, BEZ HEATHER!!! Wszyscy: -HURA!!! Heather: -Co!!??JAK TO BEZE MNIE!!! Cody: -Bo założyłaś sojusz z Chrisem.... Przychodzą Trent i Courtney... Trent: -Podziękujcie Courtney, to ona zdobyła się na to żeby ukraść Chrisowi telefon i zadzwonić do komitetu organizacyjnego....Dzięki temu ma już załatwioną prace, jako PRAWNIK!!! Wszyscy prócz Duncan, który wybiegł: -HURAA!! Courtney, pobiegła za nim.... Duncan pobiegł na Górę Lodową, więc Courtney tak samo.... Courtney: -Duncan?Co się dzieje?? Duncan: -Jesteś szczęśliwa z nowej pracy?? Courtney: -Oczywiście, dla mnie to wysokie osiągnięcie...(usiadła obok niego) Duncan: -Ja się nie zmienię.... Courtney: -Nie każde ci.... Duncan: -NIE ROZUMIESZ!!?? JEŚLI TY BĘDZIESZ PRAWNIKIEM, STRACISZ REPUTACJE, BĘDZIESZ MIAŁA CHŁOPAKA KRYMINALISTĘ....JAK TO BĘDZIE WYGLĄDAĆ?? Courtney: -Od kiedy przejmujesz się wyglądem??To jest mój wybór, jak żyje.... Duncan: -Ja się tym przejmuje, w gangu nie przyjmują wytłumaczeń, że moja dziewczyna, jest z prawem...Wywalą mnie... Nie chcę się zmieniać, i się nie zmienię.... Courtney: -Czy ty chcesz powiedzieć, że..... Duncan: -Tak...To koniec.... Courtney zaczęła płakać: -A wiec, tak to wygląda, dla ciebie ważniejsza jest reputacja niż miłość, ze mną jest inaczej,ale skoro to koniec, to ja tez się nie zmienię(i uciekła).... Uciekła do domku, ale Duncan w ogóle nie płakał.... Trent: -Nie wiem co ona wcześniej w tobie widziała...Ale teraz pokazałeś jaki naprawdę jesteś.... Gwen: -Dokładnie.... LeShawna: -Palant.... Izzy podeszła do niego, i nadepnęła mu mocno na nogę.... Wszyscy poszli, pocieszać Courtney.... Chris: -No dobra, widzimy się za tydzień, bo oni jadą na Hawaje, a ja jadę do domu na szlaban....Dzisiaj nikt nie odpadł, ale za tydzień odpadnie....Narcia Kategoria:Odcinki Lodowca Totalnej Porażki